Day Off
by supahshinobi13
Summary: Kiba and Neji have the whole day off together to do anything they want, and Kiba wants nothing but to spend the day in bed having fun with his lover. Can he get Neji to agree? KibaNeji PWP, basically.


A/N: Wow, my first PWP fic! I must say, I'm rather proud of the final product, but I felt like a complete perv when I was writing it! o Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Review and fave/follow if you can!

I don't own Naruto. If I did, this crap would totally be canon.

* * *

Kiba screwed his eyes shut as bright rays of sunlight shone through the window and fell across his face. Admittedly, he'd hoped to sleep in that morning, so he mentally cursed himself for leaving the blinds open the night before. With a yawn, he resigned himself to his inevitable fate of staying awake. He rolled over in the opposite direction of the obtrusive light and burrowed into the warm blankets, his arms finding their way to his lover's sleeping form and wrapping around him. Kiba smiled when his eyes fell upon Neji's beautiful, serene face, and he couldn't help but press a soft kiss to the other boy's forehead and squeeze him tighter. Neji began to stir in Kiba's arms and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Mmh... Kiba?" he muttered sleepily. His eyes slowly closed again as he snuggled into Kiba's embrace, resting his head against the dog-nin's chest. Kiba grinned at his adorable antics and kissed him again.

"What time is it?" Neji asked, eyes still closed.

"Dunno... Earlier than I wanted to wake up, that's for sure," he replied, "but at least we have the day off, right?" Neji pulled back, smiling.

"Right," he said. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and curled up under the soft, comfortable fabric, letting out a contented sigh that melted Kiba's heart.

"Neji... how do you look so damn cute in the morning?" he mused, kissing the top of Neji's head and making the other boy blush.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, rolling his eyes, "I look terrible. My hair's all tangled." He ran his fingers through the messy brown locks.

"Whatever. You always look great to me," Kiba said with a goofy grin. Neji couldn't help but laugh.

"How did I ever fall for someone as corny as you?" He asked jokingly, rolling over and pushing the covers off of his body. He began to sit up, but Kiba threw an arm around his waist and held him tight.

"Hey, wait! Day off, remember! You don't have to get up yet!"

"Yes, but I want to," Neji said simply. He grabbed his hairbrush from the the bedside table and began the painful process of detangling his hair. Kiba looked up at him, pouting.

"Come on... You don't have to be anywhere! Can't we just spend the whole day in bed?" Neji quirked his eyebrow.

"By 'spend the whole day in bed'," he said, complete with air quotes, "I assume that you don't mean sleeping, correct?"

"Hah! You caught me," Kiba said, smirking. He scooted closer and began to nuzzle the bare skin of Neji's lower back, pausing every so often to kiss along his spine. Neji rolled his eyes. He carefully worked the final few tangles out of his hair, sat the brush back down where he found it, and with a dramatic sigh, flopped back down on the bed.

"Alright, alright, I suppose we can stay in bed for just a little while longer," he chided, burying his face in Kiba's toned chest and pulling him close. The dog-nin happily embraced him and quickly rolled onto his back so that Neji was lying astride his body, leaving the Hyuga barely enough time to let out a small gasp before he pressed their lips together. They kissed passionately, their arms wrapping tightly around one another as Neji slowly opened his lips. He moaned when Kiba's tongue slid against his and turned his head to the side to accommodate more of the warm, wet appendage into his mouth. As they continued their make-out session, Kiba shifted slightly and slipped his thigh between Neji's legs, pressing it up and against the other boy's growing bulge.

"Ahhh…." Neji nearly cried out, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall back. A wolfish grin crossed Kiba's face.

"What was that about only staying in bed a little while longer, hn?" He teasingly rubbed over Neji's clothed erection, earning another moan from the now furiously blushing Hyuga. Neji came down from his sudden lustful high long enough to playfully slap Kiba on the shoulder.

"Jerk," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss, "you know I was kidding. Trust me, there's no idea more appealing to me right now than having you throw me down right here and make love to me for the rest of the day…" he said in a sultry whisper.

"Mmm… Sounds perfect to me, baby," Kiba replied, his hands moving down Neji's sides to grip his supple ass cheeks. Neji inhaled sharply and rolled his hips into Kiba's hands, letting his eyelids droop as Kiba slid his hands down the back of his pajama pants and began to pull the elastic waistband down. He lifted his hips up and moved them to assist Kiba in sliding his pants off, pulling his legs out and kicking the unneeded garment off to the side before he straddled the Inuzuka's stomach again. The Hyuga let out a pleased sigh when Kiba's hand wrapped around his erection and began to stroke it slowly. Kiba quickened his pace, grinning when his lover groaned and closed his eyes tightly. Neji was enjoying the stimulation, but when he felt the tiniest bit of pressure building, he decided it would be better to wait.

"A-ahhh, Kiba, s-stop," he choked out as he reached down to remove Kiba's hand from his cock, "n-not yet… I don't want to come yet…" Kiba smiled and snaked his arms around Neji's waist, pulling him down for a hot kiss. They parted for much-needed air a few moments later.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Neji nodded and sat up, tucking a stray bit of hair behind his ear.

"Yes… I'm ready to keep going if you are," he said, reaching behind himself to palm the firm bulge between Kiba's slightly parted legs. Kiba grunted and couldn't help but thrust into his boyfriend's teasing hand.

"I'll take that as a 'yes," Neji said with a giggle as he stood up on his knees and turned around in the opposite direction. He sat down, still straddling Kiba's waist but facing the lower half of his body, and hooked his thumbs into the top of Kiba's boxers. He pulled them halfway down Kiba's muscular thighs, his mouth watering at the sight of the dog-nin's cock before him. He couldn't help but lean down and indulgently wrap his lips around the head, sucking on it and grinning at the deep moan he received in return. Encouraged by Kiba's response, he moved his mouth up and down in a steady rhythm, stopping every so often to flick the tip with his tongue. He let out a sweet moan that vibrated through the Inuzuka's cock when he felt Kiba part his ass cheeks and place his right middle and index fingers between them. Kiba clenched his teeth as Neji started to suck him again and languidly rubbed his fingertips over the Hyuga's entrance. Neji momentarily let Kiba's erection slide out of his mouth and looked over his shoulder as the Inuzuka continued to please him.

"Ahhh…. that feels so good…. but will you get the l-"

"Way ahead of you, honey," Kiba cut him off, reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube they kept there. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers and pressed them to the Hyuga's pucker, massaging and pushing against it until he felt the tight ring of muscle begin to loosen. He pushed with a little more force until his index finger slid easily inside.

"Kibaaaa!" Neji cried out his name as Kiba pumped the slick digit in and out of his entrance and then added a second. He could no longer concentrate on giving a blowjob so he simply laid on his stomach, supported by Kiba's bent knees, while the dog-nin lovingly prepared him.

"You look so frickin' hot like this," Kiba mumbled, spreading Neji's cheeks further so he could watch his fingers disappearing into the other boy's tight hole. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto Neji's entrance, making the Hyuga shiver when the cool gel touched his very sensitive skin.

"Ready for more, babe?" he asked, receiving a nod from Neji. He placed all four fingers against the Hyuga's entrance and carefully began to push them in. Neji's eyes shot open and he let out a desperate whine as he was stretched even further and Kiba's long middle finger brushed against his sweet spot. Kiba slowly moved his fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring them to relax the still tight muscles, loving the way Neji moaned and squirmed every time the dog-nin hit his prostate.

"K-Kiba, please… that's good enough… I n-need you in me so bad," he whimpered, shooting Kiba a pleading look over his shoulder. The Inuzuka smiled and pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube off on the sheets. Neji pushed himself up onto his knees, legs wobbling, and quickly laid back down on the bed. Kiba sat up, taking the time to fully remove his boxers and toss them onto the floor. He crawled up between Neji's parted legs and hovered over him on his hands and knees. Neji placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

"So, how do you want me?" he whispered against Kiba's chin when their kiss ended, "on my back? From behind?" he pressed another quick kiss to the dog-nin's lips, "or maybe riding your cock?"

Kiba groaned at his lover's sexy questions. Honestly, he didn't care what position they used- he just needed to be in Neji's sweet ass as soon as possible.

"How about like _this_?" he replied, rolling Neji over until he was on his knees and forearms with his butt up in the air.

"Hn, doggy-style is is, then," Neji said, "figures." Kiba snickered at the obvious yet terrible joke and knelt behind his lover. He spread a bit of lube on his cock and aligned it with Neji's entrance, resting his hands on the Hyuga's hips.

"You sure you're ready? I can finger you a little more if you want…" he asked, running his thumb over the lubricated pucker.

"Damnit! Just put it IN, Kiba!" Neji snapped.

"Okay, okay, you got it," Kiba reassured him and gently thrust his hips forward, his cockhead easily popping inside Neji's loosened hole.

"Nhhhhhhh!" Neji moaned, his back arching. Kiba held still for a moment before he began to move, thrusting just the head of his dick in and out as Neji gasped.

"Kiba, stop! Quit teasing me and get on with it!" he pleaded, pushing his hips back in an attempt to get more of Kiba's cock inside him.

"Sorry babe, you just sound so cute when you're pissed!" Neji shot him a death glare over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm done! Promise!" Kiba pulled completely out one last time before thrusting hard into his lover's ass. Neji cried out in shocked pleasure as all eight and a half inches of Kiba's thick cock filled him at once.

"Mmmmm…. ohhhhhh Kiba…. you f-feel so amazing…" The Hyuga began to roll his hips around Kiba's cock, adjusting to the feeling of having something so big inside him. No matter how many times they had sex, Neji never really got over how intense the first moments of penetration were. Kiba slowly began to pull away and push back in, easing into faster and deeper thrusts until he was moving in a nice, steady rhythm. Neji moaned and bit his lip, pressing the side of his face into the bed as Kiba pumped in and out of him. The dog-nin shifted forward, changing his angle slightly, and suddenly Neji saw stars. Kiba's cockhead hit his prostate dead-on with each thrust, making the Hyuga pleasurably whimper in time with his movements.

"Gahhh…. You're so tight, baby…. I dunno how in the hell you stay as snug as a virgin no matter how much we do this…." Kiba mumbled, his eyes sliding half-closed. He moved one hand to the small of Neji's back, stroking over the soft skin with his thumb.

"Ohhmmm…. Kiba…. ahhhh... can you…"

"Can I what?"

"F-fuck me harder?" Kiba smiled at how innocent Neji made the dirty request sound. He pulled out completely and stroked up and down the other boy's spine.

"Of course, Nej… here, lay down on your back, okay?" He grabbed Neji's waist and rolled him over, dropping down on top of him with his hands on either side of the Hyuga's head. Neji immediately wrapped his arms around Kiba's broad back and legs around his waist, pulling the Inuzuka's pelvis between his thighs. Kiba braced himself on his hands and knees and entered Neji again in one thrust. Neji pressed his face into the spot where Kiba's neck joined his shoulder, stifling a moan against the smooth, tanned skin.

"Ahhhhh….. y-yes….. Kibaa-ahh…. Faster… H-harder!" Kiba complied, quickening his thrusts and reveling in the sexy noises of pleasure he caused his lover to make. Neji gripped the dog-nin's shoulders to steady himself as Kiba nailed him into the mattress. Kiba's deep, hard strokes inside him and the tantalizing friction from his cock rubbing against the Inuzuka's washboard abs certainly felt incredible, but he wanted more. He reached one hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his erection, jerking himself off in time with Kiba's hips.

"Kiba…. Nhhhh….. K-Kiba…."

" What is it, baby?"

"I'm c-close…" Neji muttered into Kiba's shoulder, "I'm really... close…."

"Mmmmm, come on, Neji…. You can do it. Cum for me, sweetheart," Kiba whispered into his ear. He covered Neji's neck in wet kisses, moving his mouth down to one of the Hyuga's stiff nipples and caressing it with his tongue. Neji felt sparks of ecstasy shoot through his body as his orgasm hit, his inner walls contracting around Kiba's penis as warm, pearly semen filled his hand and spilled over onto his stomach.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Kiba swore through gritted teeth as Neji's ass hugged his cock impossibly tighter, driving him over the edge. With one final thrust, he came deep inside his lover. Exhausted and unable to hold himself up any longer, Kiba grabbed Neji's hips and laid down on his side, bringing the panting, slightly euphoric Hyuga with him. He began to pull his softening cock out of Neji's ass but the other boy protested with a delirious whine and shake of the head.

"Just leave it in," Neji purred, "feels nice." He wound his arms around Kiba's neck and pressed their lips together in a lazy kiss.

"Mmkay…" Kiba said between kisses. He fumbled around for the edge of the sheet and pulled it over their still joined bodies. The couple laid there, unmoving and quiet in their embrace, for a long while.

"Neji?" Kiba broke the silence and cupped the Hyuga's face, running his thumb over a soft, pale cheek.

"Yes?"

"I told you it'd be more fun to stay in bed all day."

Neji rolled his eyes, lacking the energy to fire back with more banter. Instead, he simply curled up against Kiba's warm body and let his eyelids slide shut.


End file.
